In third and fourth generation (3G/4G) communication networks (e.g. High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks), each UE has its own credential, or set of credentials, that is used by network entities to identify and authorize the UE to connect to the network. If a UE was not registered on a network, for instance a specific carrier's wireless network, then it is not able to send or receive information over the network. In some instances a UE without credentials to a network can still be authorized for unauthenticated access to emergency services, for the sake of simplicity, this type of access will be referred to as emergency access, and other forms of access will be simply referred to as access. Accordingly, in order to provide connectivity to a UE on a network, that UE must have an identity module that allows registration of its communications module (e.g. modem and transceiver) for operation on the network.
The functional limitation of this arrangement is that every UE must be registered on a network to receive information over the network. When a first UE is not registered for a network or is otherwise unable to access the network, and has traffic to be communicated using the otherwise inaccessible network, it can connect to a second UE that is registered for access to the network in question. The second UE can then act as a gateway for the first UE. All data traffic that passes through the second UE will be recognized, and charged, by the network as data traffic associated with the second UE. Typically, the connection between the first and second UEs makes use of a different radio access technology than the network connection (e.g. a UE connecting to a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network may act as a WiFi Access Point to provide network access to other UEs). It is envisioned that in some next generation radio access networks (e.g. so called Fifth Generation (5G) networks), UEs may be able to act as relays for other UEs, and the relay UE may not be subject to bearing the charges associated with the first UE, if the first UE, or a service accessed by the first UE, has agreed to bear the cost.
This arrangement limits connectivity to networks to cases where the two UEs are owned, or closely associated with one another, such that the user of the gateway UE is willing to assume responsibility, and pay the incurred charges, for data associated with the first UE. It also requires explicit actions to be taken by the user of the gateway UE (e.g. activation of a Wi-Fi hotspot function).
There is a need for a system and method for allowing more flexible communication over a network. In some implementations, there is a need for a system and method that allows for the relaying of data over a network.
A problem with conventional communication networks is providing access to a connecting device that may require assistance to connect to the network. A conventional solution has been to enable an authorized relay UE. A difficulty with this approach is that the connecting device loses its access to the network when the authorized relay UE is out of range of the connecting device, or otherwise unable to provide connectivity on behalf of the connecting device.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.